Presa y Cazadores
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Existe un hotel que cada año en Halloween le permite a sus inquilinos jugar con aquellos aventurados y desafortunados invitados. Esta vez, la presa será capaz de escapar o se unirá a la lista de desaparecidos de la ciudad.


**PRESA Y CAZADORES**

 **Capítulo Único.**

 **—**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo autor, casa editorial, casa productora, etc...

Advertencias: Muerte y mención de muerte de personajes / Leve Slash / Faltas de ortografía (?)

Notas: Es el primer fanfic que escribo y publico después de estar 2 años en hiatus. Quizá ponga mas notas abajo.

—

 **[PRESA Y CAZADORES]**

 **—**

El único sonido que podía escuchar en aquellos pasillos eran los de sus pasos y su propia respiración. Supo que todo se habia ido al demonio en el momento que cruzó las puertas de ese edificio, pero que iba a hacerse, el quería saber lo que había pasado con sus amigos el año anterior y ahora estaba seguro que lo estaba experimentando en carne propia.

—

La luna llena iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, pero no era necesaria la luz para saber hacia donde se dirigía su presa, el aroma, el fuerte y desagradablemente dulce aroma le llenaba el olfato y le provocaba demasiado. Hacía exactamente un año que su última presa había pasado a través de sus garras y ni aquella ni ninguna otra olía tan condenadamente bien.

Su último alimento le había saciado lo suficiente para soportar la hambruna a la que sería sometido de acuerdo a las leyes del lugar: un estúpido cuatro ojos, lo suficientemente enorme.

Había tenido la necesidad incluso de destazarlo para poder devorarlo y ahora se preguntaba en que clase de desafortunada bestia había sido transformado.

Otra presencia le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Esta vez el aroma que llegaba a él era increiblemente desagradable.

-tch! Huele a muerto….

—

No era justo lo que hacía, se decia a si mismo. Adentrarse al territorio de otro inquilino no estaba permitido, pero el aroma de aquella sangre lo había hecho romper las reglas.

Quién demonios poseía una sangre tan apetecible?

Hacia siglos que había probado una sangre tan deliciosa y aquella habia sido de su propia madre.

La mezcla de leche fresca endulzada con miel habia sido de sus favoritas en su infancia y ahora que podía olerla nuevamente no creí inteligente ni justo para su ser dejarla escapar.

Su última comida al fin y al cabo había sido robada por ese tonto lobo, era hora de cobraraselas. Ya luego hablaría con las brujas, total, gracias a él tenían una nueva en la nómina y no creía que fuera castigado severamente.

—

Un gruñido lo hizo sobresaltarse pero no se atrevía a mirar atrás, sería estupido si lo hiciese. Ya fueran personas intentando asustarle, asesinos en serie o entes del infierno, lo mejor erano detenerse y seguir buscando la salida. Como siquiera habia terminado ahi? Estaba seguro de solo haber pisado el loft de aquel sucio y derruido hotel. En que momento había sido transportado al cuarto piso?

Aceleró el paso y los gruñidos se acercaron cada vez mas y ahora podía escuchar unos pasos provenir del pasillo adelante de él. Se detuvo y sintió como el lugar se volvía mas frío. Se maldijo por sus tonterias, por sus estupidas ideas, como si sus amigos fuesen a estar ahi después de un año.

Era tonto, eso es lo que era y ahora también iba a estar muerto.

—Oye! Es estúpido lo que estas haciendo, lo sabias? — La voz gruesa y ronca le hizo voltear al fín ignorando lo que venía al frente. Las nubes habian despejado la luna y los grandes ventanales permitían pasar la luz de manera clara.

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en el rostro rubio cenizo y por fin su cuerpo tembló. Acaso eran colmillos y garras lo que veía? No parecían falsos y eso lo hizo ahogar un gemido. —No tanto como lo que tú hiciste el año pasado…— Ya no queria volver la vista al frente pero algo en aquella otra voz le sedujo para hacerlo. Era hipnotizante y envolvente, suave y a la vez gruesa. El portador era una representación perfecta de aquella voz, rojo y blanco perfectamente balanceados, una apariencia hermosay pulcra. Pero no había algo físicamente que le indicase peligro en la figura del frente aún así, su mente le gritaba peligro. Se quedó quieto en medio de aquellas dos: creaturas? Dandose cuenta que no era a él a quien le hablaban, sin embargo el verlas acercarse poco a poco, lo mantenía alerta.

—Ahora resulta que el idiota chupasangre viene a reclarme… Si no lo hiciste en su momento, no es valido. Preguntale a las brujas.— Un paso más cerca

—Si hablo con ellas, ya sabes quien tiene las de ganar, no me retes pulgoso— Cada vez más… Cuando se dió cuenta cada uno de aquellos seres se encontraban apresandolo contra sus propios cuerpos. Frio al frente y un calor extremo en la parte de atrás, totalmente opuestos.

—

Ahora podía saborear casi literalmente aquel sabor dulzón. El cuerpo frente a él se habia visto pequeño cuando le observaba de lejos y ahora que lo tenía pegado a su pecho se dió cuenta que la complexión no cambiaba. Su presa era mas pequeña y aquel cabello verde le recordaba a esos bosques en los que disfrutó de su infancia. Quiza aquéllo le estaba provocando tanta excitación por devorarlo, llegando a ignorar al bastardo vampiro que se encontraba al frente.

—

Sus ojos, aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban llenas de angustia y terror y que le observaban fijamente, empezaron provocandole sentimientos que no habia sentido por ninguna presa con anterioridad. Ignorando el sucio aroma que se desprendía del lobo, tomó la muñeca del chico frente a él, desesperado por probar el sabor de su sangre. Desesperado por poseer ese cuerpo cuya presencia le hacía temblar.

—

El dolor penetró a través de su cuerpo, su muñeca y cuello habian sido atravesados por los colmillos de ambas creaturas. Quien iba a creer que los vampiros y hombres-lobo existian realmente?

El desgarre en su cuello y el aullido del rubio le hizo reaccionar. Acaso iba a dejarse matar tan facilmente?

—

La bestia salvaje aulló y su interior comenzó a calentarse. Esa habia sido la merienda mas deliciosa que aseguraba, tendría en su vida. No iba a dejarla en manos del estúpido mitad y mitad.

Asi que decidió hacer lo que se le daba mejor, destazar, pero no al peliverde, sino mas bien a quien quería arrebatarselo.

—

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pudo saborear lentamente aquel sabor que hacia explotar sus papilas gustativas, no había errado al decirse que aquello iba a ser delicioso, como volver a ser humano y degustar nuevamente lo que ahora le sabía insipido.

Dejó de lacerar la; sorprendentemente, suave piel para lamerla y cerrar aquellas pequeñas marcas que había dejado. No iba a perder esta presa y si fuese posible, la mantendría con vida hasta donde pudiese.

Cuando vio venir el primer ataque, aprovechó que tenía al peliverde sujeto aún de la muñeca para jalarlo hacia sí mismo y ponerlo detrás.

—

Su mente habia estado buscando por soluciones para escapar cuando todo se habia vuelto una película de terror combinada con acción. Los dos seres; vampiro y hombre lobo, ahora se encontraban peleando a muerte aparentemente. Tomo aquello como una ventaja, si lograba salir, todo estaría bien, al día siguiente iría a clase como si nada. Todo esto solo debía ser un mal sueño. O al menos es como él quería verlo. Se levantó del suelo, pues había caído al ser apartado por el bicolor y decidió correr, sin darse cuenta que había sido atrapado en sus maniobras.

—

La bestia rubia ignoró los ultimos ataques del nocturno, centrándose en los movimientos de su presa.

"Idiota, no vas a escapar"

Y rápidamente se precipitó al peliverde, intentando alcanzarlo antes siquiera de alejarse dos metros. Mas sin embargo la extrema fuerza que poseía el vampiro le evitó moverse. —Ni lo pienses…

—

El edificio era antiguo. A pesar de tener una apariencia diferente en el exterior, el interior estaba en ruinas y la pelea entre dos de los inquilinos mas fuertes habia sacudido los cimientos de éste.

—

El ruido de la pelea dejada atrás se hacia cada vez mas lejano, significaba que habia podido huir de aquellos dos o al menos por ahora. Girando y girando, observando cada cosa que le llamase la atención intentaba encontrar una salida. Nada le indicaba que estuviese cerca y cuando creyó haber hallado la puerta correcta, esta no le dió mas que oscuridad, profunda y silenciosa oscuridad. Debía adentrarse? Debia arriesgarse a permanecer ahí hasta el amanecer? Su cuerpo no tenía fuerza y la herida en su cuello ardía y estaba sangrando, mareandolo un poco o quizá mucho. La adrenalina que recorría sus venas no le hacia sentir mucho. Decidió ignorar esa puerta y continuó a un lugar mas iluminado.

Un ventanal mas adelante le brindó un poco de paz y decidió sentarse a su lado. Estaba cansado, irritado. Solo quería irse de ahí. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla y al fin sintió todo el peso de la situación, iba a morir, y no solo morir, iba a ser devorado. Quizá eso le había pasado a Iida y Uraraka, por eso nadie habia encontrado sus cuerpos. Si eso era cierto, entonces había cumplido su cometido, se reuniría con ellos aunque fuese en el estomago de ese hombre-lobo.

—Oye, te has cansado de correr pequeño ratón?— aquella voz rasposa lo hizo saltar, esta vez sin poder reprimir un grito. Habia sopesado las opciones y sinceramente morir desangrado era mas atractivo que ser desgarrado.

—

—Acaso es decepción lo que veo en tus ojos? Noe hagas vomitar. Lo preferías a él que a mí?— La mirada carmesí que poseía se volvió aún mas intensa y acortando la distacia tomó al de ojos esmeraldas por el cuello, estampandolo contra el ventanal. Agrietandolo sin romperlo. El pulso de su presa estaba a mil y podía oler el miedo y nerviosismo mezclado con ese aroma dulce de su piel y de la sangre que recorria; en un pequeño hilo, la espalda del chico. Había dejado al bastardo fuera de combate, habia ganado el derecho de reclamar aquel tierno cuerpo como suyo. Y ahora venia este idiota a insinuarle que él otro era mejor?

Que le jodan, pensaba matarlo y luego darse el festín de su vida, saboreando cada parte, una por una. Ahora sin embargo jugaría con su comida e iba a hacerlo agonizar de dolor, mostrandole lo desgraciado que en realidad habia sido.

Lo sintió forcejear, golpear el brazo que le tenía sujeto. Una carcajada escapó de su boca. El enano se veía patetico y hermoso al mismo tiempo. La mayoria de sus presas se rendían cuando estaban en sus manos. Éste no y eso solo le demostraba que tan deliciosa iba a ser la comida de este año.

—

No podía respirar, no podía gritar, pero aún asi… No quería morir ahí. Junto el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban y golpeó, pataleo, arañó. La risa irritante del rubio cenizo le caló hasta los huesos. Sí, debia ser patetico. Luchar contra alguien el triple o más fuerte que tú, pero incluso David le había ganado a Goliath.

Un sonido hizo que ambos se distrajeran, al enfocar su vista, logró divisar aquélla cabellera bicolor que le había dejado embelesado minutos antes. El agarre de su cazador disminuyó y con toda las fuerzas enfocadas en sus piernas empujó el torso del mas alto, desbalancendolo y liberandose de aquellas garras. No había sido una mala idea, pero cuando el sonido del vidrio crujiendo llegó a sus oídos, supo que tampoco había sido algo bueno.

—

La debilidad que siempre tuvo, era su falta de entrenamiento en cuanto a pelea se trataba. Poseía fuerza pero el pulgoso frente a él poseía habilidad, era asi como el segundo habia tomado ventaja de la situación y ahora se encontraba sujetando al de ojos esmeralda, casi arrancandole la cabeza del cuerpo.

Golpeó la pared a su lado con la esperanza de distraer al rubio para que soltase al mas bajo.

Lo que vería luego no se lo había esperado. Miles de cristales salieron volando después de que el menudo cuerpo se estampase contra el viejo ventanal, perdiendo apoyo y cayendo al vacío.

No pudo actuar rápido y tampoco el hombre-lobo. Una de las restricciones que tenían era no salir del hotel, nunca. Asi que en realidad ellos no podrían haber evitado la muerte de su presa. El aroma a sangre le inundó, ese sabor no podría quitarselo nunca de la boca.

Vio como el otro inquilino del hotel se asomaba por el ventanal roto, seguro disfrutando del espectaculo o quizá lamentandose en silencio y lleno de furia que todo hubiese acabado así.

La oportunidad de un buen festín la habian perdido ambos, pero se recriminaba más el no haber siquiera conocido el nombre de aquel chico peliverde que habia sacado a ambos de sus casillas.

Quizá si hablaba con las brujas estas podían apiadarse de aquella pobre alma y quizá, solo quizá podría tener un vecino mas, uno mas refinado que él perro pulgoso.

Fin

(Capítulo Único)

—

Notas: Bueno, pues me encanta BNH y ya era tiempo que he querido hacer un fic de la serie, pero nunca los había terminado y los dejaba de lado, a fin de cuentas, pude terminar este. Recientemente me estoy viendo Satsuriko No Tenshi y en cartelera vi una pelicula que habla de un hotel de Asesinos y de ahi sale la temática de los niveles e inquilinos del hotel.

Espero que les guste, si tienen alguna duda pues... me la pueden mandar por pm o directamente a mi twitter: moonie_mouse.

Tambien quiero decirles que esta historia la he subido a Wattpad con el usuario de Angie Cocom A. (XD la publiqué por mi usuario de facebook) asi que si la ven por ahi, no me la plagie, soy la misma.

Agradezco a quien leyó hasta aqui. Gracias! Y perdón por matarlos. TT_TT


End file.
